


winter roses and cold stones

by Poose, seven_hells (Poose)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poose/pseuds/Poose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poose/pseuds/seven_hells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kinkmeme prompt: Jon/Robb in the crypts</p>
            </blockquote>





	winter roses and cold stones

The spot where they met was well past Lyanna: it had to be. Even though the crypts under Winterfell ran deep beneath the earth they must always be careful, to make well certain that Theon had not trailed there behind Robb, always anxious not to be left out, or the younger children, hiding behind the tombs whilst playing at wights and raiders.   
  
"Could you've made this more difficult?" Jon panted, palming Robb's cock through his breeches.   
  
"Me?" Robb huffed. "You're the one who suggested the target practice. Could have been down here two hours ago, if you'd kept your stupid mouth shut." He tipped his head back against the wall, and Jon went up on his toes to mouth at his neck; his half-brother was a good head taller than he, but Jon rather enjoyed the fact that when they stood up straight his head would rest against Robb's strong chest. He dug his teeth into the skin and when Robb whimpered he licked away the burn. He could feel Robb's cock, the fat warm shape of it growing stiff as he kneaded him through the cloth.

In the yard, Jon had been almost there himself, despite being surrounded by the younger Starks. His eyes were meant to be on Bran but he could hardly be blamed for watching the set of Robb's mouth as he nocked an arrow, the look of unflinching concentration as he drew. The wrinkled crease between his brow and the twitch of his jaw muscles when the arrow let fly. The shaky exhale of relief when it sank true, oh so very similar to the sound he makes when Jon pins him to the cold stone wall. 

"It was to wear them out," Jon said. Robb breathed heavily as Jon undid the leather laces on his breeches and then those on his own. His pants fell open, exposing the dark thicket of hair there, and he said, firmly, "You as well, Stark." Robb looked down in heady confusion and promptly blushed like a maid. After a moment he then did as Jon instructed, pulling out his semihard cock and standing with it in hand. _Waiting_ , Jon realized, to be told what to do. The very thought was delicious to him. 

"Can you wait a little longer, Stark?" he asked softly. His breath seemed like steam down here in the cold. 

Robb swore to the Mother as Jon trailed his fingertips down Robb's belly. In turn he swore to the other six, and the old gods as well, as Jon let his palm trace lightly along the top, tickling in such a way that his cock bounced up to meet the touch; the rush of blood sending it springing from a nest of red curls.   
  
Jon swiped a nail along the slit where his brother had already begun to grow wet. Without thinking he sucked the thumb into his mouth, making Robb gasp. 

"Stop teasing, Snow," Robb gritted out, but his voice lacked any true hint of command and his blue eyes were bleary, that much Jon could see even in the dark. Nudging a thigh between his legs Jon fitted his cock alongside Robb's own, a little thicker and that much darker, and every inch of it hard as the stone of the tombs surrounding them. Dead Starks watched on as he, the bastard of Winterfell, commited horrible sins with the trueborn heir, his brother, besides. And yet he would not have stopped for all the gold in Casterly Rock nor for the fear of eternal damnation all seven of the hells. Not when Robb was slumped boneless upon him, kissing Jon's face and begging for his touch. With a shake in his voice said, "Give me your hand," and after spiiting in his palm, together they circled their fingers around their cocks which had by now grown slippery with excitement. 

Robb let his gaze drift down to look. As always he yanked it back up immediately: as if the sight alone would send him over, sick hot pleasure leading into a spiral of queasy shame. Jon looked, and felt much less shame than he should have. The blunt head of Robb's cock was nudging his belly wetly, as Robb's own mouth fell open with pleasure. He wrenched his eyes shut. Jon misliked that and told him so.   
  
"Look at it," Jon said, his voice growing thick. "Look at how much you like it, how hard you are, from my hand alone. Gods know what would happen if I were to give you my mouth," and at that Robb practically squeaked.   
  
"Shall I kiss you?" Jon asked. He made his voice innocent yet hard, with a tone Robb could scarce ignore. "Down there?"   
  
Robb sucked in a great gasp of air. Hardly able to even nod his assent he nonetheless watched as instructed; watched through slitted eyes as Jon dropped to his knees and parted his lips. His brother cried out as he caught him in his mouth, slick and soft skinned. Sweat dripped from Robb's thighs, cold though it was, and Jon made use of his hands as well as his mouth. It was only a few moments later that he spilled, thrusting his hands into Jon's curls. The words were sweet, unlike the taste of his seed: _Jon, Jon, Snow, Snow, brother, brother, brother._  
  
Jon spat onto the floor of the crypt, as was his custom, and rubbed the spot with a booted toe when he stood. Robb panted. His face was flushed and his softening cock glistened with Jon's spit.   
  
"Do you not like the taste?" he asked, as Jon spat again. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. It was a queer taste, perhaps not wholly unpleasant, but not one he wished to have linger on his tongue.   
  
"Does anyone?" Jon said. He reached for Robb's hand just as Robb pulled him into a kiss.   
  
"Yes," he said, tasting what remained of himself in Jon's mouth, "Yes, yes, yes."


End file.
